Colours In My Life
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: "Kau juga memberi warna yang jauh berbeda dari yang telah diberikan oleh Lilynette, Tia,"  fic untuk meramaikan FBI  Fandom Bleach Indonesia  yak mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : Gaje, AR, Abal, Typo(S), OOC mungkin, alur kecepetan, dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya**

**A/N** : Fic oneshoot terbaru. Dengan pair StarkXHalibel, aku mulai jatuh cinta pada pair ini.. karena fic ku sendiri *pletak* hahaha

Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuki **Tenshi Nauzora **

semoga hingga detik ini dia masih menyukai StarkXHalibel

Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Don't like just don't read.

Colours In My Life.

_Kau juga memberi warna yang jauh berbeda dari yang telah diberikan oleh Lilynette, Tia,_

_

* * *

_

Berita telah tersebar, _Espada_ dari nomor 5 ke bawah telah kehilangan _reiatsu_ mereka, terkecuali _Sexta Espada_, yang masih memiliki _reiatsu_ walau kecil. Semoga saja, dia tidak kehilangan semua_ reiatsu-_nya.

"Stark!" suara nyaring itu terdengar di telinga seorang _Espada_ berambut cokelat dan panjang sebahu.

"Ungh," _Espada _laki-laki itu bergeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Oi, Stark!" _Arrancar_ perempuan itu kembali menyebut nama sang _Espada_ tersebut.

"Ada apa, Lilynette?" laki-laki yang dipanggil Stark itu, akhirnya berdiri dan menatap Lilynette yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya.

"Aarunierro, Zommari, Szayel, Grimmjow, Nnoitora," gadis bermata pink itu menyebutkan nama-nama dari Espada lainnya, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku tahu," Stark menggarukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak suka hal seperti ini," dia mmejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Yang tersisa hanya kau, Barragan, Halibel, dan Ulquiorra yang belum kembali dari _Caja Negation_," Lilynette kembali menjelaskan.

"Benarkah harus seperti ini?" Stark mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, selama kita bersama Aizen-sama," Stark menatap Lilynette.

"Kita keluar sebentar Lilynette," Stark berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Lilynette mengikutinya. Suasana _Las Noches_ kini terasa sepi, tanpa _reiatsu_ yang biasa mengelilingi mereka. Stark menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengingat setiap suasana yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-teman mereka dulu. Teman? Seharusnya kosa kata itu tidak ada dalam kamus seorang _Espada_ seperti Stark. Tapi, entah kenapa kata-kata seperti itu terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Mungkin, karena dia yang memiliki aspek kematian 'kesepian' sehingga dia dapat mengerti kata teman, sebagaimana yang seharusnya dia butuhkan agar tidak kesepian.

Stark dan Lilynette berdiri di atas padang pasir yang sangat terang ini, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, Las Noches memang terlalu besar untuk mengamati setiap kegiatan makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Stark mendesah perlahan, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dentuman.

Dia langsung menoleh, seketika dia dapat merasakan _reiatsu_ yang amat familiar, tentu saja itu adalah milik sang_ tercera Espada_, Tia Halibel. Stark menatap Espada perempuan itu menginjakkan kakinya, bersama ketiga _Fraccion-_nya. Rambut kuningnya berkibar tertiup angin, yang memang sangat kencang setiap saat.

"Stark," ucapnya pelan, Stark hanya mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Stark.

"Menemani mereka latihan," Halibel menatap ketiga _Fraccion-_nya. Ketiga _Fraccion-_nya mengagguk, sebagai tanda hormat.

"Latihan?" Lilynette langsung bersuara, Halibel menatap Lilynette.

"Iya," Apache langsung menyalak.

"Aku tidak yakin kalian bisa bertarung, terutama 'dia'," Lilynette menunjuk Sun-sun yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Apa?" suaranya sedikit meninggi, namun ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Weee," Lilynette mengejek, Stark dan Halibel sendiri tidak ingin menanggapinya, mereka sudah paham dengan sifat Lilynette.

"Kau ingin mencobanya, hah?" tantang Mila Rose.

"Apa kau berani?" Lilynette mendongakkan kepalanya, walau ukuran tubuhnya jauh berbeda dengan ketiga orang dihadapannya, dia sama sekali tidak takut.

"Jangan hanya bicara," tiba-tiba terlihat kilatan diantara mata mereka berempat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar hijau terang keluar dari mata kiri Lilynette.

"Apa?" mereka bertiga langsung ber-_sonido_.

"Lihat, kalian kabur huuuu," Lilynette menyoraki mereka.

"Apa?" Apache langsung ber-_sonido_ dan muncul di belakang Lilynette.

Tring.

Lilynette menahan tendangan Apache.

"Hoammm," Stark menguap malas melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Biasanya kau di kamarmu?" Halibel bersuara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku hanya melihat sekeliling," Stark menghembuskan nafasnya, "Tinggal kita berempat," Halibel memejamkan matanya.

"Iya," Stark membungkukkan tubuhnya dan duduk di padang pasir itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Halibel?" Stark mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kuat," Halibel juga ikut duduk di samping Stark.

"Kuat?"

"Aku ingin melindungi _Fraccion-_ku, dan aku ingin mewujudkan harapan Aizen-sama yang telah menolongku," Stark menatap punggung perempuan bermata hijau itu.

"Harapan?" Stark menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Halibel hanya diam menunggu Stark kembali bersuara.

"Aku di sini karena aku tidak ingin kembali sendiri, dan Aizen-sama menjanjikannya, mungkin aku sedikit berbalas budi," Halibel menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau sudah memiliki Lilynette, bukan?"

"Lilynette?" Stark membuka matanya, dan menatap Lilynette yang masih asik bertarung dengan ketiga Fraccion Halibel. "Iya, dia sedikit memberi kehidupan di hidupku yang suram," Halibel menatap Stark.

"Tentu saja dengan suaranya setiap hari, terkadang aku tidak mengerti kalian begitu bertolak belakang."

"Oleh karena itu, dia memberi warna di hidupku."

"Lalu, tentang para Espada lain?" Stark menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Ya, mereka juga memberi warna berbeda. Oleh karena itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti...sedih."

"Aku kira kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu, karena kau selalu tidur," ucap Halibel dan dia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Tidur bukan berarti tidak merasa, kan? Mereka berada di sekelilingku, yang terkadang menyapaku, mungkin hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini," Stark berhenti sejenak, "Kau terlalu tegang, Halibel," ucap Stark.

"Maksudmu?" Halibel kembali menoleh.

"Kau selalu berdiri, duduk, dan seperti itu, coba kau baringkan tubuhmu," saran Stark, Halibel hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu dia berbaring, "Langit terlihat lebih indah dari sini," ucap Stark lagi.

"Kau benar," Stark menatap Halibel, sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya.

"Beristirahatlah," kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Stark seolah sugesti bagi tubuh Halibel, sehingga perlahan matanya terpejam, dia merasa lebih santai sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Stark?" Halibel masih bergumam, "Setidaknya, masih ada Lilynette dan..aku yang berdiri di sampingmu," Stark tersentak mendengarnya.

Halibel membuka sedikit matanya, "Istirahatlah," Stark memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan tangan Stark menggenggam tangan Halibel, Halibel sendiri hanya diam, seolah dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Stark di sampingnya.

"Kau juga memberi warna yang jauh berbeda dari yang telah diberikan oleh Lilynette, Tia," Stark mempererat genggaman tangannya. Mereka berdua pun tertidur di bawah langit Las Noches yang jauh lebih berwarna dari langit hitam biasanya. Langit Las Noches seperti perasaan Stark sekarang, biru dan putih, dimana biru mendominasi, seolah puith adalah Stark dan biru adalah Halibel.

* * *

Owari.

A/N : yak, ini fic pendek banget.. hahahahaha.. okelah semoga kalian menyukainya.

Kritik dan saran diterima..

Review pliss..

Thx bagi yang udah baca dan review, baik yang log in maupun tidak, baik yang review maupun tidak..

Hontou ni Arigatou


End file.
